fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Daniel Garret
Lexi completed 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Daniel's life was never normal despite being in the middle class. No, he wasn't bombarded with crush cuff gifts or confession letters by girls. No, he wasn't respected and admired by other elves. No, he wasn't a prominent figure in the Lost Cities. But what made his life so..abnormal? It all started ever since his little brother, Mark was born. He begged his parents for a tiny sibling ever since he saw a friend of him meet his newborn baby brother when he was 5. At first, his parents strongly said no. They looked as if they were horrified of the idea. But after a year of constantly begging asking his mom and dad to get him a tiny sibling, his wish came true. He was going to have a baby brother. Daniel and his parents were overjoyed when they saw the newest member of their family. He was so tiny. So delicate. So fragile. Daniel swore to him that he'd never have a single tear run across his brother's cheeks as long as he lived. The first few years of Mark's life was normal. He immediately talked the moment he came out of his mother's womb. He played with toys and hung out with friends. Everything seemed alright. And everything was alright. Until this happened. Mark was playing with his friends on the local playground when he got a little reckless and fell out of the swings. He was launched out of the seat and plummeted to the ground, unconscious. Blood was streaking from his head to his clothes, and everyone freaked out at the sight of blood. He was seen by a doctor and had to heal for several weeks. After that, both Mark and his parents changed. Mark became extremely cautious and extremely afraid of everything and anything after that. Daniel didn't really think it was something seriously, since even he'd be cautious if he had to go through that. But after a while, Mark started to develop phobias. Phobias of speaking out loud, phobias of water, phobias of shoes, heck, he even got scared of breathing itself. The more phobias he developed, the more concerned their parents got. Their parents turned into an overprotective duo after the incident. They would never let Mark out of their sight unless he was going to Foxfire. They'd always buy self-defense gadgets and had Mark wear those in case he found himself in a tight situation. When Mark manifested as a Technopath in near the end of Level 2, their parents became a bit more relieved. They had Mark take tons of self-defense academies after school and had him work on tons of self-defense gadgets. They were starting to get obsessed with self-defense, and that worried Daniel. Mark, you see, was an extremely talented Technopath. You could give him a recycling bag and he could craft a powerful weapon from it. His SAFS mentor always gave him top marks on his scores, and his potential finally got to his head. When he was in Level 3, he did lots of stuffs that endangered the safety of others, such as a tracker that spread irritation to whomever the tracker touched for weeks. Some pranks got super out of hand, and he received tons of detention for those. Mark Garret, who was afraid of everything and anything, suddenly became reckless of everything and anything. When you're not scared of anything, you tend to do lots of unexpected things. Such as vandalizing the walls of the Council Hall with graffiti, hiding stink bombs in the Foxfire principal's desk. One prank he pulled was so severe he earned himself a ticket to Exillium. Here's what happened.... Mark soon got bored of those "light" pranks and moved on to much more severe ones. Apparently, he thought planting poisonous seeds on the Wanderling Forest that'd kill other trees that resided there was considered a "joke". When Daniel heard Mark scheming the idea, he had no choice but to follow his brother to stop him. But he arrived too late the seeds were already planted. The Councillors heard of this monstrosity and immediately ordered a Tribunal. But for some reason, Daniel was involved in it as well. The elves who reported Mark to the Council saw Daniel there, and assumed he took part in it. When he stated that he was innocent, no one believed him and the Councillors banished them to Exillium. Daniel was furious. Furious at his brother for getting him into the trouble he was in now. Furious at the Councillors and the public for refusing to believe him. But he couldn't stay mad at his brother forever. He was still sibling, after all. And he couldn't totally despise the public for not believing him. He was there, and there was no exact evidence to prove him innocent. He was just there...at the wrong time, wrong place, and the wrong moment. Daniel and Mark identified each other by their ability pins. Mark wrote a tiny, but noticeable "M" on the bottom right corner of his pin, and Daniel did the same except putting a "D" instead. It wasn't something people would actually notice, but sickeningly obvious to people who knew it. They communicated by passing papers with words contained when the teachers weren't looking. It was hard, but they eventually adapted to the hardships. And years passed just like that. Mark didn't seem to show any signs to scheming any more pranks, and Daniel assumed he learned his lesson. But about 2 years have passed when Mark was suddenly absent without a trace. The only thing he left was a note that said he was going to Atlantis, and Daniel immediately ditched Exillium to chase his mischievous brother. And when he arrived, nearly 1/4 of Atlantis was flooding. Mark had spent 2 years crafting an extremely dangerous magnet that absorbed the force field Psionipaths made. With that gadget, he used it to absorb the force field that kept Atlantis safe from the water. Without it....Atlantis was in great risk of flooding. Daniel was horrified. His brother was hopeless. Even Exillium's horrible environment couldn't teach Mark the consequences that followed his actions. Before the force fields were damaged beyond repair, Daniel used his ability as a Psionipath to repair holes in the force fields. He couldn't repair the whole thing himself, so he tried to keep as much water off the city until others arrived. Luckily backups arrived and Daniel fainted from too much pressure and energy. After that incident, he was immediately removed from Exillium and was viewed as a hero(similar to how Linh saved Atlantis). He earned a spot in the Nobility as an Emissary. Mark was banished to Exile as he was deemed "Permanently deemed unfit for society". Daniel was sad, but had to accept the fact that banishing Mark was the best option possible at this point. Now he's 30 years old, serving the Lost Cities as a Psionipath. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Daniel is a kind and respectable elf. He's more of an ambivert. He's a more laid back style but will say what he wants to say if he needs to. Dubbed as a "happy virus" by his friends, he's always there to fill your day with butterflies and flower if you're gloomy. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) ChanYeol(EXO) Rizi's character Jaxon Novak had this model, but since she's inactive I think I can use him. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? He's good at wiggling his pointy ears(the world still doesn't understand why he has pointy ears when he's not an Ancient yet). Bad at staying quiet. Really good at his ability and skills. Wants to improve on letting go of the past. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) He is a Psionipath. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved